


I Hate You, but Love the Way You Taste

by keelover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Season 2 spoilers, Wall Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica wasn't pleased by that stunt Allison had pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, but Love the Way You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=3043383#t3043383) over on [Teenwolfkink](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/).

“I see you're still mad about the last time we met,” Allison said, placing her coat over the back of her chair. “Surprised it wore off so fast.”

Erica sat on top of her bed, one leg crossed over the other. Allison was pleased to see the smug look that had been prominent and steadfast upon her features was still absent after their last encounter. Allison was a smart girl, she knew Erica had waited for an opportunity in which they could be alone. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if this was a ruse to keep Allison grounded. A plan, but not a very good one. 

“There's something about you that pisses me off,” Erica said as she rose to her feet. “I'm still trying to figure out what it is.”

“Good luck,” Allison said, weary of where Erica moved, waiting for a pristine opportunity to secure the taser gun hidden within her computer desk. 

Erica smiled. “I've got time,” she said. “I went ahead and grabbed all those pesky, little weapons you seem to like hiding. Sorry.”

“That's fine,” Allison said, but the tick in her jaw suggested otherwise. “I don't need them.”

The words had barely left her mouth before she was slammed into the wall behind her, one of Erica's hands wrapped securely around her throat, claws extended but not used. “I think you do,” she said, laughing. She was still upset, Allison could see it. 

“You can't hurt me, so I don't see your point.” she said, rising on the tips of her toes as Erica's grip tightened. The process of breathing became restrained, but Allison kept her cool. 

“Who said I wanted to hurt you?” Erica asked, head tilted to the side.

“You're such a—”

Allison's sentence was cut short as Erica pressed her mouth against hers, holding her in place as she ravaged her mouth, no gentleness to be found. Allison hadn't been prepared for that tactic. In truth, it left her open for attack as Erica's canines punctured her bottom lip, drawing blood. A pressure built within the confines of her chest, releasing itself as a low gasp Erica reveled in. When Erica's free hand reached up and under her shirt, and cupped her breast, Allison attempted to pull away.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked, showing to Erica what she most desired: Fear. 

“No matter what face you put on, no matter how many weapons you have, you will never be stronger than me. You will never out power me, out run me, or _dominate_ me. I'm just making sure you remember that,” Erica said with a wink. “The funniest part about all of this is that you like it. Are these the sort of games you and Scott play?” she asked.

Allison shook her head, eyes wide. There was a part of her that wanted nothing to do with what was happening, but then, there was another side that did. A small part of her felt excited, and Erica fed off that excitement. Erica removed the hand placed around Allison's neck, replacing it with her teeth. “It's okay, I won't tell anyone,” she said, adding insult to injury. 

Allison keened somewhere deep within her throat as Erica tore through the buttons of her top, leaving her exposed. Erica's other hand slid beneath the waist band of her jeans, stroking Allison through the material of her underwear. Erica laughed. “I love the way you mix and match your bra and panties,” she said, warm breath ghosting over Allison's earlobe.

Allison had enough in her to roll her eyes. “Don't you ever shut up?” she asked, heart rate jumping as Erica pressed her finger further, straining against the fabric as it dampened. 

Erica said nothing further as she shifted Allison's underwear over and out of the way, claws retracted as she massaged her clit. Allison's bra was shredded from her body, a faint scratch lining her ribcage, forgotten as Erica pulled her hair, head tilted back and eyes sealed shut as Erica's fingers entered her, one after the other, drawing a loud cry from her lips. Erica's mouth was hot against the side of her neck, teeth skimming over her jugular before moving down towards her collarbone, everywhere she moved she left a mark, fueling trouble that would transpire over a series of days. The fingers that weren't used to fuck her, were used to torture and tease her breast. Allison's cheeks were ablaze, mouth slack as she forced her hips downward at the same time Erica used her fingers to thrust up.

The sound of the front door slamming shut had Allison's heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, fear spiking in her scent. Erica dragged her bottom canines up along the side of Allison's neck, clothed front rubbing against her partially naked body. “You better hurry up, they're talking about their failed night, and moving upstairs to come and make sure you're where you're suppose to be,” she said, whispering as she kissed the other girl one last time, fingers grinding up in sync with her hips. 

Allison shouted, the breath knocked out of her as she came, body trembling as her knees threatened to give out. “Remember that the next time you try to interfere. Good girls like you should do as they're told,” Erica said, cheeks flushed and eyes dialated. 

Allison took a deep breath and opened her eyes, Erica no where to be found. Allison ran to her bathroom as she heard her father approaching. “Dad!” she shouted, covering herself with her silk robe. “You always forget to knock!” If her voice trembled, her father didn't hear it, too embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, hands held in the air. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Heard you shout,” he added, standing outside her doorway. 

“Everything, everything's fine. I just stubbed my toe,” Allison said, brushing the hair out of her face as she turned on the faucet to the shower, knees still wobbly. A glance into the mirror revealed deep, purple marks spread across her chest. Slender fingers danced across them hesitantly. “Everything's fine,” she said, already plotting her revenge.


End file.
